The Chicago Story
by Cliqueluver4life
Summary: This book is based on the life of the Clique Girls, but it's not actually them! They are really rich and they really want to find true love. I'm still working on it, so it's not really perfect, and it probably won't ever be. Please comment and Thank you!


_**The Chicago Story**_

**By: Meggie Welch**

It was just any ordinary day for rich girls like Krystal and Annie to be down on Madison Avenue in Chicago. They were going to _every_ department store in the area. They just couldn't _not_ do that. As they were walking Krystal noticed someone behind them.

She gasped, "Tyler, you're here! I'm so happy to see you. But you scared the life out of me!"

"Oh, I couldn't stay in California with a beautiful girlfriend in Chicago for too long," Tyler responded.

While they kept talking about how much they loved each other Annie kept staring at her cell phone waiting for Chris to call or text. She told Krystal to remember that they had a mani/pedi appointment at the salon in twenty minutes.

"Tyler, I'm so sorry, but Annie and I have appointments that are practically impossible to get this time of year. I'll call you after and maybe we could meet for dinner or something like that!"

"Okay, see you girls later, have fun," Tyler responded.

Krystal couldn't help but notice the sound of annoyance and disappointment in his tone. The worst part was that she knew that all he came to do from California was to see her, but instead of kissing her good-bye he ran to get a taxi and sped off. She really wondered where he was going. She couldn't help but think he was going to meet a certain someone, but she knew he was a good boyfriend so she didn't worry about it. Annie, Krystal decided, was acting very strange. She was in a big hurry to get in the salon, when it was only 2:10 and their appointment was at 2:30.

"Wow, Annie, where are you going? We still have 20 minutes to get to Michigan Avenue!"

Annie responded in a hushed tone, "I'm supposed to keep away from this side of town tonight, and we're close to where my dad works, too!"

"Oh relax we're safe! We've lived in this city since we were born, and nothing bad has ever happened to us. Now, let's get to our appointment."

Two hours later Annie and Krystal came out of the GO GO SALON with beautiful nails. They both decided they would go shopping at Saks, get a smoothie, then call Tyler. They caught a taxi, and took off.

In Saks, Krystal tried on a pair of True Religion jeans, a Chanel Drench Coat, a Juicy sweat suit, and an YSL halter top. All of which she bought. Annie tried on a pair of Uggs, which she decided were on the brink of going "out", and a pair of Miu Miu clogs. She also bought a pair of Juicy Couture dark was jeans, a L.A.M.B. halter top, a Kate Spade jersey dress, and instead of Chanel a Burberry rain outfit, complete with water proof yellow leggings. That was only main clothes, they hadn't even made it to accessories.

In accessories they bought the following: Krystal: Coach messenger bag, Chanel makeup bag, Marc Jacobs handbag, Prada messenger bag, a pair of silver Dior sunglasses, and a pair of Ralph Lauren sunglasses. Annie bought all of that and a teal Chloe bag.

Their total for that whole trip was only 1,500! They both decided that their parents would be so proud of them. Then, they headed to the Food Court. Annie got a strawberry banana smoothie from Frulatti and Krystal got the same. It was now time for the phone call to Tyler. Krystal opened her Samsung flip and got decided that it would be faster and cooler to text.

Krystal: ?? r u?

Tyler: the movies

Krystal: W/ who? Want 2 catch up l8r? How 'bout a trip 2 S-bucks 6?

Tyler: can't how 'bout 2moro? My movie started 4:30 so I won't get out til 6:30 then im catchin up w/ sum buds. Sorry.

Krystal: K, ill call u 2moro.

"Man, 'he's catching up with some friends'. I think he's mad at me for blowin' him off earlier. I knew I shouldn't have just left him there! Ugh, sometimes life stinks!"

"Oh Krystal, you don't really mean that! That was just meant to be that way," Annie said, trying to comfort her best friend.

As they left the mall, a young, very handsome man came up to both of them and said, "Ladies, why the long faces?"

Nobody said anything so of course Krystal spoke up first. "Well, my boyfriend just got back in town from L.A. and he doesn't even want to talk to me."

The man considered this for a little while and then said, "Well, I think I have something to take your minds off that. I have a modeling opportunity available. I work for Y.S.L. and we're looking for some models for our new summer line, and," he paused "you" he looked at Annie "with your beautiful golden hair, your stunning green eyes, and your thin, long legs would be perfect."

Then he gave Krystal a once-over. "Wow, is all I can say. You have beautifully long brown hair, blue eyes, and a perfect body." He paused, then went on, "I think I just stepped in fashion heaven, I mean look at you two, you both are gorgeous and you both _obviously _are into fashion. Okay, back to business, here's my card. Give me a call if you are at all interested." He looked deep into Krystal's eyes, and said one last sentence before trotting for the door, "Don't ever hesitate to call me, EVER."

After they were sure he was out of ear shot they squealed. They started giggling and then they couldn't stop themselves, they had to sit down or they'd roll over on the ground laughing.

Annie said "Oh my gosh! I can't believe this is happening to us! We are going to be models for _Y.S.L._! We _have _to tell everyone RIGHT now!"

Before she talked she considered, then Krystal said, "But Annie, we didn't even call yet! We have to call, then probably go in, then see if we got in the show, then we can go call everyone. Got it? We don't want everyone knowing and getting excited, then telling them we didn't get in, and them getting all disappointed. Now, do we?"

"I guess not, but we have to call right away tomorrow!"

"Okay, sounds fair to me. Hey, why don't you sleep over at my house tonight? That way we could call right away tomorrow, together! Let me call my mom, I'll ask."

While Krystal talked to her mom Annie realized something. She thought about it real hard. She remembered that she was supposed to meet Chris at 7:00 tonight to see a movie. Oh! I was so out of it today! She called and told him she wouldn't be able to make it tonight, and she really hoped he wouldn't be mad, but just to be safe she threw in quite a few of "sorry's." Krystal was off the phone by the time she stopped thinking.

"She said it was fine if you stayed over, but she sounded a little annoyed that I even called. Next time, I shouldn't even ask. I mean, it's not like we don't have enough rooms! Ha! Oh by the way, what were you just thinking about?"

Annie responded, "Oh!" And she told her about missing the show with Chris.

"Don't be worried, I'm sure he understands, and come on he knows me! We _are _best friends. Come on, we have to eat still. What should we get? I was thinking Italian!"

"Anything's fine by me. I'm just starving. Plus, we have to get all these bags home," Referring to the many bags from all their shopping today.

"Hey on the way home, why don't we stop by Blockbuster and pick up a good romance movie? I'm in the mood for a good movie."

"Fine with me," Annie said as they got into the taxi and told the driver to go to Bergoff's. "Let's just get take-out. I'm kind of tired, plus I want to watch a movie too."

They ordered their food, then waited about fifteen minutes. That whole time Annie was talking about how she thought that model guy was totally cool. While she talked Krystal nodded, but all she was really thinking about was Tyler.

"I know you're not listening to me, Krystal. You're thinking about Tyler, aren't you? Give it a rest, he's just hanging out with friends," Annie said. But, no matter how many times Annie said it, and she knew she was probably right, she couldn't stop thinking of his look when they left him on the street. She kept replaying that moment in her head.

Ding! Their food was ready. They hopped in their cab and went to Blockbuster. They couldn't decide between _The Notebook_ and or _Becoming Jane. _So, they decided to get both of them. They headed to Krystal's Tyler Hancock penthouse. Which was one of the biggest places in Chicago. They watched both movies, and decided that _The Notebook _was much better. They thought that _Becoming Jane _was way too sad for both of their likings. The rest of the time they talked about boys, college, clothes, and all that kind of girly stuff that girls do talk about.

They went to sleep in Krystal's room, and they slept til 10:30, and they called right away when they got up. As they pressed speaker phone on the Uniden cordless phone, both Annie and Krystal got butterflies in their stomachs. What if they reject us? They dialed 439-5914, the number that Chuck Lavenport from Y.S.L. had given them. A lady answered the phone, her name was Suzy.

Suzy: Y.S.L. offices, how may I help you?

Krystal & Annie: We are calling about the opportunity that was offered to us by a man named Chuck Lavenport. He said it was for a summer line you were coming out with.

Suzy: Huh? Oh, yes, of course we have had a lot of interest in this new experiment. We would definitely love to take a look of some of your pictures.

Krystal & Annie: Of course. We'll email them right over!

Suzy: Great! Send them to !

Krystal & Annie: 'K thanks!

"Oh my gosh! I can't believe this! This is amazing," Annie said as Krystal powered up her Mac. Krystal loaded up some pictures of some of their sleepovers, and sent them to . She was about to log off when it said that Tyler was on instant messenger. She went to the screen, and invited him to chat with her. He accepted right away.

K4shopgal: Hey! How wuz ur movie last night?

Tcalguy58: Gr8, but I missed u, meet me 2 the 2nd floor, right by the elevator.

K4shopgal: k, c u 5! Bye!

Tcalguy58: Bye!

Krystal turned off the power and turned to Annie with a face that shocked Annie. "What's up?"

"I'm going to meet Tyler at Water Tower Place tonight! We are going to have so much fun! You have to help me get ready!"

Annie responded, "Cool, I love to do that kind of stuff!"

They spent the next THREE hours pampering Krystal. Krystal took a shower, and while she took a shower Chris, Annie's boyfriend, texted Annie. She was so happy he wasn't too mad at her for cancelling last night.

Chris: Hey! Want 2 go see a movie tonight?

Annie: Umm. Sure! Cud we c a good comedy? I need sum cheering up!

Chris: Gr8 ill c u let me check the times, o, say, 5:15?

Annie: Sounds fine 2 me. Bye!

Chris: k, c u then, Bye "pumpkin"!

She turned her iPhone on silent and went into Krystal's closet. She found the perfect dress for Krystal to wear, a Betsy & adam taffeta strapless dress, and she found a beautiful dress she thought she would wear, a Juicy Couture Lace Front Dress. The shower stopped and Annie went into the bathroom.

"Hey, I'm meeting Chris at 5:15 tonight. Can I wear your Juicy lace dress?"

"Sure, did you pick out anything for me?"

"Yeah, I picked out your Betsy & adam taffeta strapless dress, I thought it was perfect for you. I'll put your hair in a bun and take a few wisps and hair, and curl it."

"Sounds great Annie, you always know what to do!" Krystal praised Annie.

It was about 3:45 when they finished. They both looked great! Annie had picked out the perfect dresses. Annie told Krystal that she looked like a goddess, but Krystal thought she always was an exaggerator so she really didn't take it that seriously. She thought Annie looked great, too, not way too dressy, but stunning. Annie took out her iPhone from her new Marc Jacobs handbag, and she checked the time and it was about 4:15. She told Krystal she wanted to go down to a Starbucks before they left for their dates because she thought that she might need some energy. Annie ordered a venti java chip frappuccino. Where, in Krystal's case, she wasn't really sure if she wanted to have all those calories. She ordered a short coffee, which she didn't get anything in it, no whipped cream, no sugar, no cream, nothing.

They left Starbucks at about 4:45, and they both said their good-byes fairly quick. They were supposed to meet at Krystal's apartment after their dates. Annie scurried into the nearest cab to go to the theatre on W. Madison Avenue, and Krystal grabbed a cab, too, to go to Water Tower Place. While on her way, Krystal texted Tyler telling him that she was on her way. He texted back right away, and said that he had brought a friend along with him. She called him then.

It rang a couple times, and then he picked up the phone. "Hey, what's up?"

"Why the heck did you bring your friend with you? This was supposed to be our special night, and I don't want one of your stupid friends ruining it." Krystal hadn't meant to be so demeaning to him, but she was so furious. How could he do this to her? This was supposed to be their special night, now his friend was going to ruin everything. She quickly said bye to him, and speedily texted Annie.

Krystal: _**HIS FRIEND IS COMING!!**_

Krystal waited for her response, but it didn't come. Why wasn't she texting back? This was a first, ever since they both got cell phones in like the 4th or 5th grade she had never failed to text back in a minute. Fine, she thought, she's probably put her phone on vibrate or something. So she put her phone into her Coach wristlet, and told the driver to stop because she needed to walk a little bit. She walked towards the Water Tower Place, and sat down. After about five minutes she went in. She walked up the stairs next to the spitting fountain and looked at Macy's and thought about stopping in, but went up to the 2nd floor instead. She found Tyler right there, with his friend. She couldn't believe it, his friend wasn't a person, _it was his dog_!

"Hey! Remember Waldo? They let me keep him here at the Ritz Carlton if I pay an extra 200, and I know how much you love my little puppy, so I brought him for you!" From the way Tyler was smiling, she knew he was being very sincere. She knew that this was the boyfriend she wanted.

"Do you mind if we stop up in my room before we take off? I have someone there to watch Waldo because we're going to be pretty late tonight," Tyler said with excitement.

"Oh we are? Are we?" Krystal asked in what she hoped Tyler thought was mysterious and romantic tone.

"Yes my lady, I have the whole evening planned out for us," he said in a fake English accent, "drinks at Level on Rush street, then I thought we could go get some ice cream somewhere, then head back to my hotel room. How's that sound?"

"Like I'm in a fairy tale, you are so impressive!" Krystal replied.

Tyler called for a taxi, and about four or five stopped, proving how much attention the good-looking couple got from anyone. Tyler told them to stop at 1045 N Rush St. It took about 15 minutes to get there, and that whole time Krystal and Tyler talked, listened to each other, and shared occasional little, smitten kisses. They really got each other, and Krystal thought that she could spend the rest of her life with him.

But she had no idea how that modeling contract could affect them…

It was still light out when Annie and Chris came out of the movie. They had seen _Get Smart_ with Steve Carell, Anne Hathaway, and a lot of other stars they thought were funny. They hadn't really expected the movie to be really good, but it was surprisingly funny. They both laughed a lot. Annie really didn't think the night could get much better, but it did. After they went to the movies they went to the ESPN restaurant because they both had heard they had great milk shakes. They were not lied to, they were spectacular! After that, they went to Chris' penthouse. They talked _a lot_, and then something amazing happened. He told her that he loved her, and that he had reservations to one of the most expensive restaurants in Chicago next Thursday, Morton's on State Street. Tyler also said that Annie should wear something as spectacular as tonight because something magical was going to happen to them on Thursday. Also, when Annie was at Tyler's apartment they were very romantic with each other. They would give each other delicate kisses on the nose, or on the cheek, but never too hard, just to tell the other one that they loved each other. Annie left Tyler's house at 11:15 on Saturday night.

Right away when Annie got into her cab to pull into _her_ penthouse instead of Krystal's, she thought about her magical night with Chris.

She got home and went directly to bed, she was worn out! In the morning she woke up at a shockingly early time of 10:00! She checked her phone right away! Uh Oh! She had _five messages from Krystal! _Yikes!

_**HIS FRIEND IS COMING!! **__**4:59 C**_

NVM ITS JUST HIS DOG! HES SOOOO FUNNY! 5:05 C

?? r u? wutz up? 6:45 C

Annie!! HELLO, Earth 2 Annie! 7:00 C

Fine c u wen u come here. 8:15 C

She couldn't believe it! She had totally forgotten about going to Krystal's last night! She quickly hit Krystal's number for speed dial and hit send right away! It rang about five times, and then Krystal finally picked up the phone.

"Hu-llo?" Krystal asked sleepily. Annie was so relieved that she forgot to speak for a moment.

"Oh, um," Annie hadn't even thought about how she was going to apologize, but then she spoke, "I'm sorry about missing you messages, and not going to your house, but with the messages you have to understand that I turned off my phone before the movie, and I didn't turn it back on 'til this morning, cause I was having so much fun with Chris. I totally forgot about your house I'm so, so, so, sorry!"Annie pleaded with a voice that sounded guilty to Krystal. "Okay, whatever. Can I go back to sleep now?" She was shocked about what had come out of her mouth, but what could she say? I'm so mad at you, I don't want to speak to you at all? That would seem pretty immature to Annie if it sounded immature to her. Suddenly Krystal heard a _ping_ on her Mac. It was an email from !! It said:

Dear Krystal and Annie,

I have to say that you two ladies are very eligible for this job. However there is only one spot open!  The problem is that I know you are both BEST BEST BEST FRIENDS, so I'm not going to give either one of you the job. I have been in this situation with my best friend before and it just drove us apart! So I'm doing you two a favor. I'm sorry for the disappointing news, but I have to do this to feel better!

YSL, Suzy

Krystal couldn't believe this! How could Suzy be _SO _unfair? She thought: I'm so going to tell Annie, because I know she will back me up on this! Her speakers _ding_ed again. It was from Annie!

ACHIGAL59: Hey, did u c that email from suzy? I mean come on! Like there's really not any spots open, & did u c how she wuz acting like she was helping us?

Krystal let out a loud sigh; she knew Annie would back her up, suddenly all the hard feelings she had felt against Annie disappeared.

K4shopgal: Tell me bout it! I mean im doing u a favor? Wutz that? We need to like sue! That b funny! 4 UNFAIR TREATMENT!

Annie: again, im so sorry 4 missing last night!

K4shopgal: 's ok, I understand. Call me l8r?

Annie: Definitely, bye!

Annie was thinking about everything that they had talked about. She felt better, so much better. Then, Annie went downstairs and helped her mother bake. She'd always love cooking, and it helped her bond with her mom, so she felt like she was multi-tasking when she did it. Her mother and her had made three chocolate cakes, and one batch of cupcakes. They were delicious!

"Hey mom?" Annie asked politely after they had tasted everything they had made. She planned on asking her to go shopping, and she did.


End file.
